Harry Potter est de retour
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Après plusieurs année loin du monde de la magie, Harry reviens pour d'horrible circonstances...    Merci à mes beta-reader : Ma soeur de coeur : Aurore et un ami et fidèle lecteur : BobMarley07Be
1. Chapter 1 : Un retour à Londres imprévu

_Harry Potter __est de retour _

**Chapitre 1**

**Un retour à Londres imprévu**

Le temps avait passé, six ans pour être exact, Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry, mais à quel prix ? Beaucoup avait été tués : son père de cœur : Arthur Weasley, Bill et Charlie Weasley : ses frères de cœurs, le professeur Flitwick, Fleur Delacour Weasley et Dean Thomas.

Ron avait perdu son bras gauche, Hermione était restée six mois dans le coma, quant à Ginny, elle avait perdu goût à la vie, elle était hospitalisée depuis quatre ans au service psychiatrie de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Molly Weasley, s'occupait de sa petite fille, Emma Anna, la fille de Bill et Fleur qui maintenant était âgée de sept ans. Ron était marié avec Hermione depuis cinq ans et avait un petit garçon prénommé Sirius Harry âgé de trois ans.

Quand à notre Harry, il avait quitté le monde magique voilà cinq ans, juste après le mariage de ses meilleurs amis. Il vivait à Montréal au Canada, il avait vidé son coffre à Gringott's, acheté un billet d'avion et était parti pour le Canada. Là bas, il trouva une maison qu'il paya cash et s'installa. Il avait des nouvelles de ses amis, grâce aux hiboux qu'ils lui envoyaient, mais il ne répondait jamais.

Ce matin là, Harry fût réveillé par des coups donnés à sa porte. Il se leva, mit un tee-shirt et descendit en courant. Il ouvrit la porte, et trouva la dernière personne au monde qu'il attendait ce matin là : son cousin Dudley Dursley avec un couffin dans les bras. Il paraissait épuisé, il vacillait et le couffin semblait tomber, Harry attrapa le couffin alors que Dudley s'effondrait par terre.

Il posa le couffin sur la table du salon et retourna chercher son cousin, il le prit dans ses bras, Dudley avait perdu du poids, il avait une corpulence normale Il l'installa dans le canapé. Il retourna fermer la porte et remarqua un sac de voyage qu'il prit et referma la porte.

Harry regarda le bébé. Il paraissait n'avoir que quelques jours, il trouva dans le couffin, un petit carnet venant de la maternité, il remarqua que le cachet du Ministère de la Magie Français.

Harry se posa des questions et regarda son cousin, le comportement de Dudley avait changé le jour où Harry lui sauva la vie d'un Mangemort qui voulait se venger de la destruction de Voldemort.

**Flash back :**

Harry venait de détruire à tout jamais le plus redoutable des mages noirs de tous les temps, il allait fêter ses 18 ans le mois suivant, il était rentré chez les Dursley pour entériner sa protection magique avec sa tante, ce jour là, il se leva comme d'habitude, sa tante avait préparé le petit déjeuner, son oncle et son cousin étaient attablés.

Bonjour, lança t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Bonjour, répondit la tante Pétunia, bien dormi mon chéri ?

Harry regarda sa tante avec méfiance, et vit son oncle et son cousin faire la même chose. Alors contre toute attente, la tante Pétunia sortit une baguette magique.

Tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, cria t-elle

Me tirer de quoi ? demanda Harry qui cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche

Pétunia ma chérie, dit l'oncle Vernon, que signifie ça…

Il pointait sa baguette magique.

Que croyez vous Dursley, dit alors la tante Pétunia, que j'étais votre femme ?

Ben oui, dit bêtement l'oncle Vernon.

Vous vous trompez ! S'exclama t-elle en se transformant en une grande femme blonde

VOUS, hurla Harry qui cherchait toujours sa baguette qu'il ne trouva pas,

Alors bébé Potter, cria Bellatrix, tu….

VOUS ÊTES IGNOBLE COMME FEMME ! Cria Harry qui sentit sa baguette dans sa main droite et remarqua que c'était son cousin qui lui avait donné.

Allons, allons un peu de respect pour ta tante, dit Bellatrix.

Ma tante ? S'exclama Harry, laissez moi rire, vous étiez la sœur de mon parrain, et Sirius n'était pas mon oncle.

C'est pareil, dit Bellatrix.

Vous allez sortir de cette maison maintenant madame, dit l'oncle Vernon

Oh, râla Bellatrix, les Moldus commencent à m'énerver ! AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry jugea la situation. L'oncle Vernon était trop loin, mais Dudley était juste à côté de lui. Il se jeta devant lui et prit le sortilège impardonnable dans le dos, il hurla tandis que le sort était renvoyé vers son envoyeur. Il tomba sur Dudley qui tomba à terre.

Dudley regarda la scène avec effroi, son père effondré par terre, la femme blonde également, et son cousin sur lui, inconscient.

Il se dégagea et alla voir son père qui ne bougeait plus, il alla voir la femme pareille et son cousin, lui respirait péniblement, il prit un verre d'eau, s'agenouilla à coté de son cousin, lui prit la tête et le fit boire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son cousin lui donner à boire.

Dudley, dit-il .

Oui, répondit-il.

Que fais-tu ?

Je te donne à boire, tu m'as sauvé la vie

Oui, mais j'ai rien pu faire pour ton père

Peut-être, mais tu ne pouvais pas nous sauver tous les deux

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Dudley aida Harry à se relever et ils allèrent voir. Ils trouvèrent la tante Pétunia, la vraie, ligotée dans le placard. Harry la libéra. Ils lui expliquèrent. Et elle le prit plus ou moins bien.

**Fin du flash black **

Harry se douta que le bébé était le bébé de son cousin, il se demanda pourquoi tout de même l'acte de naissance était signé de Kévin Cosmao, le ministre de la magie française.

Mais il sortit de ses pensées car Dudley se réveilla péniblement.

Harry ?

Oui Dudley, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé

Désolé de débouler comme ça, dit Dudley les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne savais pas où aller…

Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Harry, tu es mon cousin.

Oh Harry si tu savais, pleura t-il, tous est si compliqué…

Raconte, dit Harry, tu me connais, je ne te jugerais pas.

Ce n'est pas ça, dit Dudley, il y a trois ans, tu sais que j'ai rencontré Anna…

Oui.

Et que l'année dernière on s'est marié.

Mais oui, dit Harry, puisque j'étais ton témoin.

Anna est tombé enceinte, et la semaine dernière, Anna a accouché, elle est morte en couche…

Oh Dudley, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis désolé …

Je me retrouve seul avec Joséphine, continua Dudley, j'ai prit le premier avion pour Londres et je suis allé voir Maman, et là je la trouve dans le salon, inconsciente, je l'ai fait transporter à l'hôpital, mais elle est morte aux urgences.

Non, pleura Harry à son tour, Dudley je suis vraiment désolé, tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici.

Je suis venu pour te demander de venir à l'enterrement d'Anna et Maman

Mais bien sur, dit Harry, vient on va manger un morceau

Ils mangèrent tous en mangeant.

Dis-moi Dudley, comment cela ce fait que l'acte de naissance de Joséphine est signé de Kévin Cosmao, le ministre de la magie français ?

En fait, expliqua Dudley, Anna était une sorcière, elle me l'a avoué après notre mariage.

D'accord, dit Harry, tu es arrivé quand de Londres ?

Ce matin, juste le temps de louer une voiture de l'aéroport et je suis arrivé, ça fait 48 heures que je n'ai pas dormi.

Va dormir un peu, dit Harry, tu connais la maison, va donc dans ton lit.

Je préfère aller dans la chambre d'amis.

Fait comme tu veux, dit Harry en mettant les assiettes au lave-vaisselle, tu es ici chez toi.

Merci Harry, dit Dudley.

Il monta l'escalier et se coucha dans la chambre d'amis et s'endormit de suite.

Harry s'occupa de Joséphine toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que Dudley se lève.

Merci Harry, dit Dudley.

Je t'en prie, dit Harry, j'ai prit les billets d'avion par Internet, on part tous à l'heure.

Comment te remercier Harry ?

Arrête de parler pour rien dire, dit Harry, et regarde ta fille

Tu as réussi à t'en occuper ?

Difficilement, je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais bon.

Je veux que tu sois son parrain.

Mais avec plaisir !

Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'installa au volant de la voiture de location de Dudley, pendant que Dudley installa le couffin de Joséphine à l'arrière avec la ceinture, puis monta à l'avant à côté de son cousin.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à l'aéroport international de Londres, où ils louèrent une voiture et se rendit au 4 Privet Drive, là où Harry fût déposé quand il n'avait que un an.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette maison, un tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Ils se préparent à dîner et allèrent se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2 : Harry officiellement parrain

**Chapitre 2**

**Harry officiellement parrain **

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Joséphine dormait dans les bras de son père, Harry sourit et descendit.

Il avait dormi dans son ancienne chambre, dans la maison de sa tante qui avait bien changé depuis la mort de son oncle. La vente de la Grunning avait assuré à la tante Pétunia une fin de vie paisible. Mais celle-ci avait décidé de l'abandonner. Des photos de Dudley et sa femme trônaient un peu partout, mais aussi des photos de Harry à diverses occasions : après la mort de son oncle, à ses 20 ans, au mariage de son cousin.

Harry c'était rapproché de sa famille : sa tante et son cousin ainsi que sa femme. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais toujours sa tante et son cousin venait à Montréal, ou lui allait en France. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds en Grande Bretagne, depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Il but un café, s'habilla et sorti pour acheter des croissants à la boulangerie. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser la personne qu'il rencontra.

Harry, Harry Potter ! Cria une vieille dame.

Arabella, dit Harry en embrassant la vieille dame.

Tu es revenu quand ?

Je suis juste là pour l'enterrement de ma tante et d'Anna

Pétunia est morte ?

Oui, répondit Harry avec une pointe au cœur, avant-hier.

Et Anna, c'est qui ?

La femme de Dudley…

Tu ira voir tes amis ?

Arabella, dit Harry, vous savez que la magie c'est terminé pour moi.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas comprise, la magie était toute pour toi, et depuis que Voldemort est mort, la magie te dégoûte

Elle me dégoûte pas, mais Hermione à passer six mois dans le coma, Ron à perdu un bras, Arthur Weasley, Bill et Charlie Weasley, le professeur Flitwick, Fleur Delacour Weasley et Dean Thomas sont morts, tous ça à cause de moi,

Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Dit Arabella Figgs.

Si.

Je vous sers quoi ? demanda la boulangère.

Quatre croissants et une baguette, s'il vous plait.

Voilà monsieur, deux livres sterling s'il vous plait.

Harry paya et sortit de la boulangerie avec Arabella.

Tu passeras bien avec Dudley me voir, dit Arabella.

Vous savez on n'est pas tous les deux.

Comment ça ?

Dudley est papa.

Ah bon ?

Oui et sa fille est ma filleule.

Félicitations !

Merci. Allez, à plus tard.

Harry rentra dans la maison, Dudley donnait le bain à sa fille, Harry prépara du café, lorsque Dudley descendit, Harry lui servit un petit déjeuner.

Merci. Dit Dudley.

Je t'en pris.

Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Oui, je vais y aller, tu t'occuperas de la petite puce ?

D'accord. Répondit Dudley.

Bon, on met au lave-vaisselle et on met les voiles.

Ok, répondit Dudley, mais c'est moi qui conduis.

D'accord, mais pas d'imprudences, tu à des responsabilités maintenant.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Dudley.

Harry prépara Joséphine, pendant que Dudley s'habillait. Quinze minutes plus tard, Dudley s'engagea sur l'autoroute de Londres. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la mairie, pour déclarer officiellement Harry comme le parrain de Joséphine. Après ils se rendirent aux Pompes Funèbres pour organiser les funérailles de la Tante Pétunia et de Anna.

Harry alla après à la morgue de l'hôpital pour dire un dernier au revoir à sa tante et retrouva Dudley et Joséphine au parc de l'hôpital. Harry prit le volant pour le retour.

A la sortie de l'autoroute, à la bretelle de Little Whinning, Harry sortit, mais une semi-remorque grilla le stop et percuta la voiture de plein fouet. Le choc fut terrible et un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre.

Le camion s'immobilisa au bout de cent mètre, mais la voiture partit en tonneaux et s'écrasa le long d'un lampadaire devant de 6 Privet Drive, la maison d'Arabella Figgs.

Les pompiers arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, la voiture n'était plus qu'un amas de ferraille, Joséphine pleurait à l'arrière du tas de ferraille. Les pompiers découpèrent la voiture pour extraire Harry, Dudley et Joséphine.

Arabella hurla à la vue des corps d'Harry et Dudley, elle coura et demanda l'état des victimes.

Le blond est mort madame, lui expliqua un pompier, quant à l'autre, il est salement amoché, les médecins pourront en dire plus…

Et le bébé ?

Il n'a rien, répondit le pompier, il s'en est sorti avec plus de peur que de mal.

Son père est mort, expliqua Arabella, mais son parrain est toujours en vie pour le moment.

Vous connaissiez ces jeunes hommes ?

Bien sur, le blond s'appelait Dudley Dursley et l'autre jeune homme est Harry Potter.

Vous savez s'ils ont de la famille ?

La mère de Dudley et la tante de Harry est décédée il y trois jours, les parents de Harry sont mort quand il avait un an. Mais il à une mère de cœur.

Vous ferez bien de la prévenir. Lui répondit le pompier.

D'accord, répondit Arabella. Et le bébé ?

On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Merci.

Harry et Joséphine furent hélitreuillés jusqu'à l'hôpital de Londres où les médecins diagnostiquèrent un caillot de sang dans le cerveau d'Harry qui n'était pas opérable.

Ils le laissèrent dans une chambre, car ils ne lui donnaient pas longtemps à vivre. Pour eux, Harry Potter allait mourir, car la pression de sang dans son cerveau était telle qu'elle allait lui faire exploser.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une longue attente

**Chapitre 3**

**Une longue attente**

Molly Weasley avait déposé Emma Anna chez Fred et George avant de transplaner dans une ruelle près de l'hôpital Portland à Londres. Elle courut jusqu'à l'accueil et s'écria :

Bonjour, je viens voir Harry, Harry Potter. Il a eu un très grave accident de voiture…

Attendez madame, dit la jeune hôtesse. Je vais me renseigner.

Elle prit un combiné de téléphone et appela, resta quelques minutes et raccrocha.

Vous êtes sa mère de cœur ? demanda la jeune hôtesse.

Oui, je suis Molly Weasley.

Bien, continua la jeune hôtesse, le jeune homme là bas va vous accompagner.

Je vous remercie mademoiselle, dit Molly en se dirigeant vers un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Bonjour Molly, dit le jeune homme.

On se connaît ?

Oui, dit le jeune homme, je suis Neville Londubat.

Neville, s'écria Molly en le prenant dans ses bras, comme tu as grandi et tu as perdu du poids à ce que je vois !

C'est grâce à Timna, dit Neville.

Timna ?

Ma femme.

C'est bien, dit Molly, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

Depuis le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione…

Ça date !

Oui, tenez, je vous présente le Docteur Tom Burton.

Bonjour madame, comme vous a dit Neville, je suis le Docteur Tom Burton. C'est moi qui ais soigné monsieur Potter à son arrivée, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, ses blessures sont trop graves… Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner. Malheureusement, il est plongé dans le coma et il ne lui reste que quelques heures, je suis désolé madame…

Molly éclata en sanglots, tandis que Neville la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Neville ? demanda le Docteur Burton, ça va ?

Je connais Molly, expliqua t-il, c'est la mère de mes meilleurs amis, et Harry en fait parti.

Je suis désolé Neville, j'aurais aimé en faire plus, mais je ne peux pas…

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Neville et dit :

Je suis désolé Madame Weasley, je suis sincèrement avec vous.

Merci, sanglota-elle sur l'épaule de Neville .

Il s'éloigna, les laissant seuls

Neville, demanda Molly, tu pratiques toujours ?

Oui.

Tu as ta baguette ?

Oui.

Dès que je serais partie, expliqua Molly, tu feras subir le sortilège d'oubliette à tous le monde dans la pièce, et rejoint moi à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Vous êtes sure de vous Molly ? Demanda Neville.

Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, dit Molly en poussant la porte.

Madame ! Cria une infirmière, ceci est une pièce stérile vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

Je me mêle !

Elle s'approcha du lit d'Harry, débrancha le respirateur et lui prit la main avant de transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste où elle se mit à crier :

Appelez Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois VITE !

Les deux concernés accoururent et Angelina porta les mains sur sa bouche.

Il a eu un accident de voiture, expliqua Molly, les Moldus le considèrent comme perdu…

Donnez le moi Molly, dit Olivier, on va le sauver.

Il prit Harry et l'emmena dans une pièce derrière Molly. Neville arriva portant Joséphine dans ses bras.

A qui est ce bébé ? demanda Molly

A Harry maintenant, dit Neville, c'est la fille de Dudley, le cousin d'Harry qui est mort dans l'accident. Harry est son parrain.

D'accord, dit Molly, donne le moi.

Neville donna Joséphine à Molly.

Tu es infirmier Moldu ? demanda Angelina

Oui, répondit Neville, je vais y aller, sinon je vais perdre ma place…

Tu reviendras nous voir ?

Bien sur, je passe après mon service prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

A toute à l'heure alors, dit Molly en berçant Joséphine.

Elle s'appelle Joséphine, dit Neville avant de transplaner.

Molly attendit dans la salle de pause où Angelina l'avait installée. Olivier poussa la porte et s'installa devant Molly.

Il s'en sortira sans dommage, dit Olivier, il est dans le coma, mais il va se réveiller.

Merci, dit Molly, tu l'as installé dans une chambre ?

Oui, venez Molly, dit Olivier.

Il l'entraîna et la guida jusqu'au chevet d'Harry. Elle y resta jusqu'à ce que Ron et le professeur McGonagall rentrent.

Molly, dit le professeur McGonagall, Fred ma hiboueté tout à l'heure pour me dire que vous aviez déposé Emma Anna chez lui et que vous lui a dit que vous veniez ici, depuis plus de nouvelles.

Et en arrivant, dit Ron, Olivier nous à dit que Harry était ici, dans le coma à la suite d'un accident de voiture.

Oui, dit Molly, Arabella m'a prévenu ce matin, je suis venu tout de suite et depuis je m'occupe de lui et de Joséphine…

Joséphine ? coupa le professeur McGonagall.

Oui Minerva, répondit Molly, c'est la fille du cousin à Harry, c'est sa filleule, Dudley est mort dans l'accident aux côtés de Harry.

D'accord, dit Minerva, Emma Anna est bien avec Fred, Georges et leurs femmes, que je connais d'ailleurs toujours pas

Bientôt Minerva, dit Ron, bientôt.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui me dit ça ?

Ron sourit en la regardant.

Bon, je vais rentrer à Poudlard, dit Minerva, Ron je vous laisse avec votre mère et Harry. Prévenez-moi quand Harry se réveille.

Comptez sur moi Minerva, dit Molly, je vous envoie un hibou.

Bonne soirée, dit Minerva en sortant.

Maman, dit Ron, Harry n'est pas marié ?

Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit Molly, tous ce que je sais, c'est que depuis qu'il est parti, il habite à Montréal au Canada, il vit seul. Il se rendait régulièrement en France chez son cousin et sa femme. Il était à Londres car la femme de Dudley venait de mourir en accouchant et que en revenant voir sa mère, elle était malade et elle est décédée à l'hôpital. Et il est revenu pour les enterrements.

Et que c'est-il passé ?

D'après Arabella, reprit Molly, à la sortie de l'autoroute à Little Whinning, un camion les percuté à très grande vitesse, Dudley est mort dur le coup.

Par la barbe de Merlin, dit Ron, quand Hermione va apprendre ça.

Ronald Weasley, dit Molly, pour le moment, il faut rien lui dire, tous comme ta sœur !

Je vais passer la voir, dit Ron.

Si tu lui dis, dit Molly en enfonçant son index dans le ventre de son fils, tu auras affaire à moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas Maman.

Justement si ! dit Molly.

Quelques jours passèrent, et toujours aucun signe de la part d'Harry. Molly, Ron, Neville, Minerva, Olivier et Angelina commencèrent à désespérer, mais au bout d'une semaine, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il aperçut Molly, tous ses souvenirs d'avant sa vie au Canada lui revint en mémoire.

Oh Molly, dit-il, je suis si désolé d'être parti comme ça !

Tu avais tes raisons, dit Molly, même si personne n'a compris, tu avais Tes raisons, et c'est ce qui compte.

C'est à cause de moi si Arthur, Charlie et Bill sont morts, tous les malheurs qui sont arrivé après la destruction de Voldemort c'est de ma faute.

Il éclata en sanglots, et Molly le prit dans ses bras. Des bras qui lui avaient manqué pendant cinq ans. Il se lâcha et serra Molly.

Olivier rentra avec Angelina dans la chambre.

Bonjour Harry, dit Olivier, tu t'es enfin réveillé.

Bonjour mon attrapeur préféré ! Dit Angelina.

Bonjour vous deux, dit Harry, vous êtes Médicomages ?

Comme tu vois, dit Olivier, si tu es en forme, tu peux sortir.

Merci Olivier, dit Harry.

Tu vas venir au Terrier avec Joséphine, tu ne vas pas rentrer à Montréal maintenant. Surtout que Minerva veux te voir.

Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall veut me voir ?

Je ne sais pas moi, répondit Molly, tu verras bien.

Harry s'habilla derrière le paravent et il prit un taxi avec Molly jusqu'au Terrier.


	4. Chapter 4 : Une nouvelle vie commence

**Chapitre 4**

**Une nouvelle vie commence**

Harry, Joséphine et Molly arrivèrent au Terrier. Harry était surpris de voir que la maison était toujours pareille.

Rien n'a changé tu vois Harry chéri, dit Molly.

Je vois ça.

Je vais t'installer dans la chambre de Charlie, je vais ressortir le berceau d'Emma Anna pour Joséphine.

Je vous remercie Molly de vous êtes occupé de Joséphine. dit Harry.

Je t'en prie.

Ils rentrent dans la maison.

Je te laisse monter, dit Molly, je vais préparer le déjeuner.

Merci Molly, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il arrive en haut et retrouve la chambre de Charlie malgré la repeinte des murs de la maison. A la place de la chambre de Bill se trouve celle d'Emma Anna. Harry eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à Bill.

Il rentre dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie, la chambre avait était changée, un double lit était présent, un canapé et une grande armoire. Il sortie sur le palier et demanda à Molly :

Molly, Le berceau, il est où ?

Au grenier mon chéri.

Merci.

Il monta au grenier et vit le berceau. Il voulut le porter, mais il était trop lourd, et comme il n'a pas sa baguette… Il n'avait pas refait de magie depuis la destruction de Voldemort. Il descendit voir Molly.

Molly, dit Harry, j'ai honte de vous avouer ça, mais je ne peux pas porter le berceau, il est trop lourd.

Sers-toi de la magie ! Répliqua Molly.

C'est de ça que j'ai honte Molly, dit Harry, je n'ai pas refait de magie depuis que j'ai détruit Voldemort, et toutes mes affaires de magie sont rangées chez moi à Montréal.

Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, dit Molly en l'embrassant, si tu ne veux pas en refaire, tu es libre, je te forcerai pas.

Merci Molly, dit Harry, mais je suis resté trop longtemps en exil, il est temps de rentrer chez moi, c'est-à-dire ici.

Il va y avoir des gens heureux, dit Molly.

J'espère bien, dit Harry.

Bon, je vais chercher le berceau, dit Molly en allant vers l'escalier.

Je m'occupe du déjeuner, dit Harry.

C'est déjà dans le four !

Molly avait préparé du gigot d'agneau avec des flageolets. Harry mit la table et cinq minutes plus tard, Molly descendit avec Joséphine dans ses bras. Elle installa Joséphine dans un maxi-cosy et s'installa à table avec Harry.

Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'est devenu les Weasley sans moi ? demanda Harry.

Alors, dit Molly, les choses ont bien changées. Tout d'abord Percy habite toujours à Londres, j'ai très peu de contact avec lui, les dernières nouvelles que j'ai de lui, c'est qu'il s'est marié le mois dernier.

Et je connais l'heureuse élue ? demanda Harry.

En fait il s'agit de Kyle Dubois, dit Molly.

Un homme ? s'exclama Harry.

Le frère d'Olivier, expliqua Molly, ils ont inauguré la nouvelle loi qui autorise le mariage homosexuel en Grande Bretagne.

Je ne savais pas que Percy était de l'autre bord, dit Harry

Je ne le savais pas non plus, dit Molly, mais bon, ensuite viennent Fred et Georges, tous deux sont mariés, Fred avec Katie Bell et Georges avec Alicia Spinnet. Ils vivent tous les quatre à Pré au Lard dans une grande maison. Ils ont chacun un enfant, Fred une fille nommée Emily âgée de 2 ans, et Georges un petit garçon, Dylan qui à 3 ans. Ensuite vient Ron, qui comme tu sais est marié avec Hermione est ont un petit garçon qui a 3 ans et s'appelle Harry Sirius. Côté travail, Percy est responsable du Service des Détournement de fonds magiques à la banque Gringott's. Fred et Katie tiennent la boutique de Farces attrape de Pré au Lard et Georges et Alicia celle du Chemin de Traverse. Ron est le professeur de Défense Contres les Force du Mal à Poudlard, Hermione quant à elle est journaliste à la Gazette de Poudlard. Voilà mon chéri, tu sais tout.

Non Molly, dit Harry, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Ginny…

Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car ça va te faire de la peine, dit Molly.

Pourquoi de la peine ?

Elle ne t'a pas oubliée, dit Molly, elle ta attendu.

Elle s'est mariée ?

Non mon chéri, dit Molly.

Alors dites moi ! s'exclama Harry.

Elle à tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour toi, dit Molly les larmes aux yeux, elle te voulait toi, et personne d'autre, elle est depuis au service psychiatrie de Sainte-Mangouste.

C'est grave ?

Non, juste en dépression nerveuse, dit Molly.

Ils finirent de manger, et Harry donne à manger à Joséphine avant de la mettre au lit. Harry s'installa dans le canapé et s'endormit.

Molly le réveilla vers quinze heures.

Harry chéri, dit-elle, réveille toi, il va y avoir du monde.

Ah bon est qui ?

Tu vas voir, dit Molly en fermant la porte

Harry descendit l'escalier, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, il dévala l'escalier et se jeta dans les bras d'un géant.

Harry, dit le géant, que je suis content de te revoir !

Et moi donc Hagrid. Dit Harry.

Hagrid reposa Harry au sol.

Bonjour Harry, dit une grande femme à l'allure sévère, contente de vous revoir.

Bonjour professeur McGonagall, dit Harry en lui serrant la main, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

Molly prépara du thé et tout le monde s'installa au salon.

Harry, dit Hagrid, tu peux nous dire ce que tu as fait pendant les cinq années que tu as passées loin de nous ?

En fait, comme vous le savez, expliqua Harry, je suis parti le lendemain du mariage de Ron et d'Hermione. Trop de souvenir me hantaient, trop de gens étaient morts de ma faute, alors j'ai décidé de partir, je suis passé à Griggott's où j'ai vidé la quasi-totalité de mon coffre. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. On m'a dit que le Canada était un beau pays, personne ne me connaissait là-bas. J'ai acheté une maison à Montréal et je me suis cherché un travail. Mais sans diplôme c'est difficile. J'ai fini par trouver en gardant des enfants.

Et depuis tu fais ça ? demanda Molly.

Oui et non, expliqua Harry, j'ai aussi fait quelques travaux pour des voisins.

D'accord, dit Molly, mais regarde, tous le monde de ta classe est marié et on des enfants, et toi de se côté-là ?

En fait, dit Harry, mes histoires passent et partent comme elles sont venues. A chaque fois que j'étais avec telle ou telle, je pensais toujours à la même fille, elle me hante et me hantera toujours…

Et pouvons nous savoir, dit le professeur McGonagall, qui est l'heureuse élue qui fait chavirer votre cœur au point de vous empêcher d'avoir une relation normale avec une fille ?

Professeur ! S'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas de problème avec les filles, ça va très bien ! C'est seulement que je n'arrête pas de penser à Ginny. La seule fille avec qui j'ai envie de finir mes jours.

Alors pourquoi tu las laissé comme ça ? Demandait Hagrid. Dans le doute, elle croyait que tu ne voulais pas d'elle.

Ce n'est pas ça ! dit Harry, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point.

Le point sur quoi ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, votre vie est ici, vous êtes un sorcier, un sacré bon sorcier, vos pouvoirs égalisent ceux du regretté Dumbledore. Aucun sorcier au monde n'a vos dons pour la magie.

Peut être, dit Harry, mais maintenant c'est clair, je reviens parmi les miens, je vais me trouver une maison, un emploi et reprendre ma vie avec Joséphine.

Qui est Joséphine ? demanda Hagrid.

Ma filleule, répondit Harry, la fille de Dudley.

Ton cousin ?

Oui, répondit Harry, mais j'ai l'enterrement de ma tante, mon cousin et sa femme à organiser.

Je m'en suis occupé, dit Molly, pendant quand tu étais à l'hôpital, cela aura lieu demain matin.

Merci Molly, dit Harry, je ne sais comment vous remercier…

Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, dit Molly. Tu es mon…

Des cris se firent entendre dans la cour.

Où est-il, Harry, où est-il, Harry !

Calme-toi ma chérie.

Une femme hystérique aux cheveux longs en broussailles fit irruption dans la pièce.

Harry, cria t-elle en arrivant dans le salon.

Voyons ma chérie, dit Ron, calme-toi.

Oh Harry je suis si heureuse de te revoir, dit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

Moi aussi je le suis Hermione, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

C'est si bon de te sentir en moi, dit Hermione.

Pardon ? demanda Ron.

Je veux dire, de me sentir dans tes bras, dit Hermione en descendant des bras d'Harry et se dirigeant vers Ron, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime !

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue.

Je vois que l'amour est toujours au beau fixe, dit Harry.

Et comment, dit Ron en l'accolant, tu croyais que notre amour n'était pas assez fort ?

Bien sûr que si, dit Harry, personne n'en doutait.

Oh que non, dit le professeur McGonagall, il existait un pari chez les professeurs.

Vous pouvez expliquer Minerva, dit Hermione.

Celui qui devinerai lequel de vous deux déclarerez votre flamme à l'autre et le lieu.

Chez les élèves pareils, dit Harry, sauf que nous c'était le premier baiser.

Vous n'aviez donc rien d'autre à faire ?Demanda Ron.

Si mais bon.

Et qui à gagné ? demanda Hermione.

Chez les professeurs, c'est le professeur Chourave, dit le professeur McGonagall en disant que cela serait le soir du nouvel an pendant votre septième année devant la salle commune.

Chez les élèves, dit Harry, c'est Colin Crivey et il vous à pris en photo, c'était dans la salle de métamorphose le soir du nouvel an durant notre septième année.

Et elle est où cette photo ? demanda Ron.

Chez moi, dit Harry.

Et comment à tu fais pour l'avoir ? demanda Hermione.

J'ai donné une photo dédicacée à Colin, expliqua Harry.

Ils restèrent à parler jusque dans la soirée, quand Hermione déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer pour s'occuper de Sirius Harry.

Harry passa sa soirée avec Molly, il se coucha tôt, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5 : Une épreuve difficile

**Chapitre 5**

**Une épreuve difficile**

Harry fût réveillé par Joséphine plusieurs fois cette nuit là, si bien qu'à six heures du matin, il lui était impossible de se rendormir.

Il enfila un tee-shirt, prit Joséphine et descendit en bas. Il mit Joséphine dans son couffin et se prépara un café bien serré. Cette journée s'annonçait fort dur.

En effet, c'était ce matin là que la tante Pétunia, Dudley et sa femme devait se faire mettre en terre. Molly avait tout prévue. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il savait qu'il devait se débrouiller seul maintenant, il était grand.

Il ouvrit le bar et sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur malt et compléta son café avec…. Il prépara ensuite un biberon a sa filleule et le lui donna.

Molly se leva vers sept heures, Harry lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

Merci mon chéri, dit Molly, mais ce n'est pas la peine que tu prépare mon petit déjeuner

Je n'avais rien à faire, répliqua Harry, et de toute façon, oups !

Harry, s'exclama Molly en voyant la bouteille de Whisky et l'état d'Harry, ce n'est pas en buvant ton café avec du Whisky que tes malheurs vont s'effacer !

Elle lui arracha la tasse des mains et la vida dans l'évier, rangea la bouteille et se planta devant Harry.

Tu crois que j'ai vidé le bar quand Arthur, Charlie, Bill et Fleur sont morts ! S'énerva t-elle, non, j'ai ravalé mon chagrin, j'ai d'autres enfants qui avaient besoin de moi !

Oui, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Et toi tu as Joséphine, dit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras, pense à elle, elle a besoin de toi.

Vous avez raison, dit Harry, je monte prendre ma douche.

Vas-y, dit Molly, je t'ai préparé ton costume dans le dressing.

Merci, dit Harry en lui faisant la bise.

Quand il redescendit, c'est dire trois quart d'heure plus tard, il eut la surprise de voir le reste de la famille Weasley.

Harry, dit Fred en le serrant dans ses bras, c'est si bon de te revoir…

Oui, dit George en poussant son frère, c'est grâce à toi qu'on en est là….

C'est parce que vous êtes nés pour faire ce que vous faites, répondit Harry, sans vous vexer Molly.

Non, dit Molly, j'étai d'accord pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils font, mais je voulais qu'ils finissent leurs études avant, mais la vieille harpie les a poussé ce que j'aurai fait moi aussi.

Les coups de fouet ? demanda Ron.

Je peux te dire une chose, dit Molly, elle aura fait fouetter l'un mes enfants, ce qui comprends Harry et Hermione, je lui aurai arraché les yeux et rendu la monnaie de sa pièce et en beauté !

Merci belle maman, dit Hermione, c'est touchant.

Harry, dit Fred, tu passeras après au magasin ?

Non, dit Harry, j'ai une commission à faire et tout seul.

D'accord, dit Fred, mais tu passeras ?

Oui, je ne repars pas, dit Harry, je reste vivre en Grande Bretagne, car ma vie est ici.

Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, dit Molly, mais il est huit heures et quart, et dans trois quart d'heure nous devront être à Paris pour la cérémonie religieuse

Pourquoi en France ? demanda Ron.

Car ma famille du côté de ma mère était originaire de là-bas, et Dudley vivait à Paris avec Anna, sa femme. Et ma tante voulait être enterrée avec ses parents et sa sœur.

Ta mère est enterrée en France ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, en fait à Godric Hollow's, c'est juste une plaque à la mémoire de mes parents. Mon père est avec elle.

Même dans la mort, dit Georges, ils ne seront jamais séparés, leur amour survivra au delà des limites que le monde peut imposer.

Tu as raison, dit Harry, ils sont toujours ensemble et sont fiers que j'aie détruit leur meurtrier.

Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ron.

Je suis allé les voir, répondit simplement Harry.

Mais ils sont morts ! s'exclama Ron.

Je sais, mais il existe un moyen d'aller voir les morts.

HARRY ! cria Hermione, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Quoi ? demandèrent Fred, Georges et Ron.

Il existe, expliqua Molly, une façon de communiquer avec les morts, mais on peut y laisser sa propre vie.

Et comment fait-on ?

C'est très complexe et requis une grande puissance magique, dit Hermione.

Oui, dit Molly. Je suppose que tu as fait avec Ginny ?

Oui.

Vous allez nous expliquer, dit Ron.

En fait, dit Molly, il faut être avec la personne que son cœur aime, il faut qu'il y ait communion des deux corps purs, au moment de l'acte, on enfonce une dague en plein cœur de la personne désirant communier avec les esprits.

Tout le monde était horrifié.

Harry, dit Ron, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Si, c'était le seul moyen que j'aille les voir…

Tu t'es tapé ma sœur !

Oui, dit Harry, tu t'es bien tapé Mione, moi je sortais avec Ginny, et les choses sont venues comme elles sont venues pour toi et Mione !

Ron, dit Molly, Ginny aimait et aime toujours Harry, et tu sais bien que deux êtres qui s'aiment s'unissent pour ne former qu'un seul corps.

Oui, mais je lui avais pas permis !

Et depuis quand tu autorise ou non les fréquentations de ta sœur ? demanda Molly.

C'est ma sœur et je ne veux pas que les garçons lui fassent du mal, dit Ron, je les connais, vu que j'en suis un.

Ça c'est bien vrai, je confirme, dit Hermione, ce n'est pas une femme !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Mes chéris, dit Molly, on y va.

Harry, dit Fred, c'est où exactement ?

Levallois-Perret, répondit Harry, vous dites chez Dudley.

Ok.

Et Joséphine ? demanda Harry.

C'est Angelina qui s'en occupe, dit Molly.

Merci.

Elle est partie avec.

Ok.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un appartement spacieux et clair où trois cercueils reposaient.

Au fait, dit Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ?

Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser seul ! Répondit Ron.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry ému.

On est frères, dit George.

Alors on est là, dit Fred en lui prenant l'épaule.

Bonjour, dit une grande jeune femme blonde, Harry, c'est qui tous ces gens ?

Bonjour Anne, dit Harry en l'embrassant, Anne je vous présente mes frères de cœur et ma mère de cœur, ce sont les roux et Hermione, ma meilleure amie d'enfance.

Enchanté, dit Anne.

Anne était la patronne de Dudley, expliqua Harry, il était vendeur au magasin situé juste en dessous.

D'accord, dit Molly.

Harry, je n'ai appris les décès que avant-hier, quand on m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'appartement pour mettre les cercueils, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.

En fait, expliqua Harry, pour faire court, Anna a succombé à la suite de l'accouchement, Pétunia d'un infarctus et Dudley dans un accident de voiture avec moi.

Mon Dieu, s'exclama Anne, et la petite de Dudley et Anna ?

Juste avant l'accident, dit Harry, Dudley a fait de moi le parrain de la petite.

La vie est injuste, dit Anne en essuyant une larme sur sa joue, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne verrais plus Dudley et Anna.

Courage Anne, dit Harry, c'est dur, mais il faut tenir le coup.

Vous avez raison, dit Anne.

Les pompes truc sont là, dit Ron.

Pompes funèbres, reprit Hermione.

J'ai commandé les fleurs, dit Anne, j'ai vu qu'elles n'avaient pas été commandées, Stéphanie, la fleuriste a était très peinée.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper des fleurs, expliqua Molly, je comptais les faire apparaître.

Tous les commerçants du quartier et des clientes ont étaient choqués par la nouvelle. De la fleuriste à la boulangère avec qui Dudley était ami.

Je sais, dit Harry, il offrait des fleurs à tous bout de champs, je me rappelle qu'au début Anna était jalouse.

Oui, dit Anne.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, embrumés de larmes, car tous deux connaissait Dudley mieux que personne, il s'avait que leur route s'arrêtera après les funérailles.

Ce ne fut que la sonnette qui les sortit de leurs funestes pensées. Molly alla ouvrir la porte et douze hommes firent leur entrée. Trois groupes se formèrent et prirent chacun un cercueil.

Quand Harry sortit dans l'escalier, il vit que la quasi-totalité des voisins étaient là, la larme à l'œil. Dehors, Harry et Anne eurent le souffle coupé, tous les commerçant de la rue avait baissé leur rideau et attendait devant.

Tous connaissait Dudley dans le quartier et personne n'aurai imaginé un jour se retrouvé là, aux funérailles d'un de leur collègue commerçant.

Anne, dit une jeune femme blonde, toutes mes condoléances.

Merci Stéphanie, répondit Anne en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne pensais pas être ici un jour, dit Stéphanie les larmes aux yeux.

La boulangère et Stéphanie étaient là, devant les camions, habillées tout de noire, les yeux rougis par les larmes, coulant encore sur leurs joues. Elles regardèrent les cercueils passer, émues.

Harry, dit une jeune femme brune, mon dieu !

Marion, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras, c'est horrible !

Tiens le coup, dit Marion en pleurs, Anna n'aurai jamais voulu que tu flanches.

Pleurs pas, enfin pas tout de suite…

Harry monta avec le corps de sa tante, Marion avec celui de sa meilleure amie, Anna, et Anne monta avec le corps de Dudley. Les Weasley se divisèrent entre les corbillards.

Mes très chers frères et sœurs, dit le prêtre, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour guider des corps vers les chemins du paradis, puisque notre très cher père les a rappelé auprès lui. Le temps était certainement venu pour eux, notre père à certainement présagé quelque chose pour eux.

Une chorale d'enfants se mit à chanter l'Ave Maria de Schubert.

**Ave Maria**

**Gratia plena, **  
**Dominus tecum, **  
** benedicta tu in mulieribus, **  
**et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus. **  
**Sancta Maria mater Dei, **  
**ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae.**

**Amen !**

Le prêtre regagna son pupitre et dit :

Je laisse la parole maintenant à Anne, qui est venu me voir ce matin pour que je lui laisse la parole en souvenir de Dudley.

Anne se leva et commença à parler dans un micro.

Il y maintenant quatre ans, un jeune homme est venu me voir à mon magasin pour me proposer de travailler avec moi par le biais d'une formation en alternance. Je l'ai pris, je venais d'ouvrir mon magasin et j'avais besoin de main d'œuvre, il suivait donc des cours en plus de travailler chez moi. Il a obtenu son diplôme et je l'ai engagé comme vendeur. Ce n'était pas seulement un employé, mon vendeur, non, Dudley était bien plus que ça, Dudley était un ami, comme un fils que je n'ai pas eu, une complicité c'est installé entre nous. On n'avait plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Aujourd'hui il va y avoir un vide au magasin, le magasin va être vide, car il mettait l'ambiance, je me souviendrais toujours le jour où il a appris que Anna était enceinte, il s'est mis a sauté, danser et chanter au rythme de Bob Marley, son chanteur préféré.

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

Dudley était quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien, aujourd'hui il est auprès des anges avec sa femme et sa mère. Il sait que sa fille est aux mains de son cousin qu'il avait désigné comme parain. Je pense qu'Anna est heureuse aussi de savoir sa fille entre de bonnes mains. Je vous remercie et une dernière chose : Dudley tu restera à tout jamais gravé dans nos cœur, jamais nous ne t'oublierons…

Elle regagna sa place en s'épongeant les yeux avec un mouchoir. Harry se leva et prit la place d'Anne.

Je suis Harry, le cousin de Dudley, il le sait mais je le redis, j'ai haï mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin pendant seize ans et ils me rendaient bien la pareille puis mon oncle s'est fait assassiné et le meurtrier à voulu tuer Dudley, je me suis interposé et j'ai sauvé Dudley. Depuis ce jour, il y a huit ans, Dudley et ma tante sont devenu ma famille, en plus des Weasley, quand Dudley à rencontré Anna, il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensait, Anna était une fille ravissante, gaie, drôle, tous les adjectifs lui convenais, Dudley avait trouvé la perle rare, je le revoie avec elle dans ma piscine à Montréal juste avant leur mariage, Dudley avait prit Anna dans ses bras et a sauté à l'eau. La crise qu'elle avait faite, ce sont les bons moments, et un jour Dudley m'a annoncé leur mariage, ici même à Levallois, puis le temps a passé. Dudley travaillait avec Anne et Anna avec la boulangère. Il menait une vie douce et tranquille. Anna est tombée enceinte, ils étaient heureux, leur premier enfant, j'entends encore Dudley me téléphoner en pleine nuit pour me le dire, enfin pour lui c'était la journée, mais moi à Montréal c'était la nuit. Et puis il y une semaine et demi, il est arrivé sur le pas de ma porte m'annonçant la mort d'Anna en accouchant et la mort de sa mère d'un infarctus. C'est en rentrant de l'hôpital qu'un camion nous à percuté de plein fouet et a tué Dudley sur le coup. Juste avant cet accident, Dudley avait déclaré à la mairie qu'il me nommait parrain de sa fille. Je suis resté une semaine dans le coma et suis sorti avant-hier. C'est ma mère de cœur Molly qui s'est occupée de tout ça, je la remercie, merci à vous aussi Anne pour le reste, des fleurs surtout, elles sont magnifiques, mais pour ça il faut remercier Stéphanie, qui a fait de superbes compositions. Merci à tout le monde et comme l'a dit Anne. Dudley on ne t'oubliera jamais comme toi Anna et toi Tante Pétunia.

Il rejoignit sa famille de cœur avant que le prêtre ne bénisse les cercueils. Après cela, les pompes funèbres emmenèrent les dépouilles au cimetière. Harry et Anne restèrent à regarder les trois tombes avec toutes les roses sur les cercueils. Tout le monde était partit. Harry avait dit aux Weasley qu'il rentrera seul. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers Anne.

Merci pour tout, dit-il, Dudley parlait souvent de vous, il vous admirait, il aimait travailler pour vous.

Je sais, dit Anne les larmes aux yeux, vous resterez en contact avec moi ?

Oui, dit Harry, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles et je vous donnerai mes nouvelles coordonnées en Grande Bretagne.

Vous retournez vivre là-bas ?

Oui, auprès des miens.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et chacun prit une direction différente, comme tout le monde dans ces moments là, chacun d'eux savait qu'ils ne se reverront plus, cela leur fera trop mal. C'était des adieux, jamais plus ils ne se retrouveront, plus jamais…


	6. Chapter 6 : L'amour existe encore ?

**Chapitre 6**

**L'amour existe encore ?**

Harry retourna à l'appartement de Dudley et Anna, il se rappela les bons moments passés tous ensemble dans cet appartement, il pleura ces moments, l'amour que cet appartement avait abrité pendant des années. Il pensa à sa vie, ses propres histoires.

Lui Harry Potter, le survivant et sauveur de l'humanité, il allait fêter ses 25 ans cette année, et il n'avait personne dans sa vie, certes, il avait eu des histoires comme tous les hommes, mais il ne penser qu'a une seule fille. Et avec toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché, ces dernières avaient deviné qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à elle. Et cela lui valu quelques coups.

Après toutes ces années, il pensait encore à Ginny, cela faisait six ans, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione, pour être exacte. C'était une semaine avant qu'il n'aie revu ses parents.

**Flash back **

_Harry et Ginny étaient dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. _

_Oh Harry, dit Ginny, tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?_

_Comment ça ? demanda Harry près l'avoir dévêtis de son dernier vêtement, tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble ? Tu voulais attendre la destruction de Voldemort, il est mort. Alors tu veux attendre quoi maintenant ?_

_Gros nigaud, s'exclama Ginny, bien sur que si je veux faire l'amour avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'enfoncer la dague dans le cœur._

_Tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry_

_Bien sur que oui que je t'aime, dit Ginny en montant à cheval sur Harry, je t'aime plus fort que mon cœur ne peut le supporter._

_Alors tu le pourras, dit Harry, quand je me serais vidé de mon sang, tu me stupefixe, et tu me laisses jusqu'à demain matin. Là tu prends ce livre, et tu fais exactement ce qui est écrit, comme on a fait déjà sur la poupée, sans me sortir du Stupefix._

_Je t'aime, dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur le torse._

_Harry prit le préservatif sur la table de nuit et le tendit à Ginny, cette dernière le prit et le déchira avec les dents._

_Ginny, dit Harry, tu te montre coquine._

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu, s'exclama t-elle en lui arrachant son boxer._

_Harry se retrouva aussi nu que Ginny. Il se sentait comme un homme, et fier de l'être. Et mit la dague à côté de lui. _

**Fin du flash black**

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, sa première fois, comment l'oubliersurtout que grâce à cette première fois avec une fille, il avait pu revoir ces parents…

**Flash back**

_Oh Harry! Cria Ginny._

_Ginny je t'aime._

_Moi aussi !_

_C'est le moment ! __Cria Harry vite !_

_Ginny empoigna la dague et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui prendre son enfance. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se fixèrent. Ginny stoppa son bassin et planta la dague dans le cœur d'Harry qui hurla._

_Je t'aime, dit Ginny en pleurs._

_Moi aussi, répondit Harry les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur._

_Ginny se dégagea de son bien aimé, attrapa le peignoir qu'elle avait laissé choir sur le fauteuil et prit sa baguette magique._

_Le lit était imbibé de sang, Harry avait perdu connaissance. Ginny le Stupéfia et s'installa dans le fauteuil en regardant Harry. _

_Au bout d'un moment Ginny s'endormit sur son fauteuil en repensant aux heures qui avaient précédé le moment où elle avait poignardé son amour. Ces heures où il lui avait prit sa virginité, la voilà une femme maintenant. Ce n'était plus la petite Ginny. Mais une Ginny femme. _

**Fin du flash back**

Harry se mit une claque mentale. Fini de penser à elle, il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de la chambre des secrets voilà maintenant 13 ans, treize ans qu'il était amoureux. Au début de plusieurs filles, mais plus il voyait Ginny, plus il l'aimait…

Il faut que je rentre, pensa Harry, que je lui dise, je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Il pensa à Sainte-Mangouste très fort afin de transplaner, mais voilà six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il essaya pendant plus d'une heure sans résultat. Il lui fallait pourtant rentrer et aller voir sa Ginny. Il sortit et marcha dans la rue. Tous les commerces étaient fermés. Les commerçants avaient tous fermé pour la journée. Des photos de Dudley étaient devant le magasin avec des fleurs, des messages. Ca serra le cœur d'Harry. Il était dans ses pensées quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

Excusez-moi, dit-il.

Pas de mal Harry, dit une jeune femme blonde.

Stéphanie ? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

Vous étiez dans vos pensées ?

Beaucoup de pensées, répondit Harry.

Je vous comprends, répondit Stéphanie, moi aussi. Vous rentrez ?

Oui, dit Harry, il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport prendre un avion pour Londres.

Vous y aller comment ? demanda Stéphanie.

Je vais prendre le métro et le R.E.R., répondit Harry.

Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? demanda Stéphanie.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit Harry.

Si je vous le propose, répliqua Stéphanie, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas !

Ils montèrent en voiture et ils discutèrent durant le voyage.

Vous avez l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur, dit Stéphanie, pour le peu de fois que je vous ai vu, je peux dire que ça va pas, omis évidemment les événements de ce matin et de la semaine dernière.

Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry, ce n'est pas fleuriste que vous auriez du faire, mais psychologue.

Stéphanie éclata de rire.

Peut être, dit Stéphanie, mais je préfère travailler dans mon magasin plutôt qu'avec des gens qu'avec des problèmes.

Oui

Bon, dit Stéphanie, si vous me racontiez un peu ?

Les gens qui m'accompagnaient ce matin, dit Harry, cela faisait six ans que je ne les avais pas vu. Depuis que j'avais quitté la Grande Bretagne pour le Canada. Personne ne savait où j'étais. Et ne comprenait pourquoi j'étais parti.

Et pourquoi êtes vous parti alors ?

Vous vous souvenez peut être il y dix ans, tous les meurtres inexpliqués à travers le monde, dans des endroits bien précis, près de Versailles ici en France.

Très bien, dit Stéphanie.

Il y a six ans, reprit Harry, vous devez vous souvenir de l'éclipse solaire en plein jour et du tremblement de terre qui a secoué la terre entière ?

Et comment, s'exclama Stéphanie.

Je suis en parti responsable, déclara Harry.

Et comment ?

Le monde sait maintenant qu'il existe de la magie dans le monde, même si peu de monde ne veut y croire, pourtant elle existe, et il y a de bons et méchants sorciers. Quand j'avais un an, un méchant sorcier a tué mes parents et a voulu me tuer, mais le sort ricocha et se retourna contre le méchant sorcier, qui contrairement à ce qui fit d'habitude, ne le tua pas, mais ça l'a réduit à néant. Pendant quatorze ans on n'en a pas entendu parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne grâce à mon sang qu'il récupéra en me kidnappant. Depuis ce jour, beaucoup de meurtres fut perpétué par ce sorcier, il voulait prendre possession du monde. Mais nous étions deux à pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais la deuxième personne, le directeur de l'école de magie de Grande Bretagne, fût assassiné au sein même de l'école par l'un des professeurs du collège. Je me suis donc retrouvé donc seul à combattre. Et il y a six ans, a eu lieu l'affrontement final, personne n'avait vu de duel aussi violent. Le tremblement de terre et l'éclipse n'était rien comparé à ce que j'aie vécu, la foudre nous tombait dessus, des éclairs de nos baguettes volait en tous sens. Quand mon sort et la foudre lui tombèrent dessus, la Terre entière a tremblée, le ciel est redevenu bleu, et le jour est revenu, révélant un spectacle horrible.

Comment ça ? Demanda Stéphanie.

Des corps jonchèrent le sol sur des kilomètres, reprit Harry, beaucoup de sorciers mis aussi des fidèles du méchant sorcier. Aussi des corps de créature magique comme des détraqueurs, des loups garous, tous, mais le plus horrible c'est de voir mon père de cœur, mes deux frères de cœurs avec l'un sa femme. L'un de mes meilleurs amis et l'un de mes professeurs.

Ce du être horrible !

Pire que ça, reprit Harry, ma meilleure amie est resté six mois dans le coma, mon meilleur ami, qui est son mari maintenant à perdu son bras gauche. Et la fille de Bill et Fleur, mon frère de cœur et sa femme, n'a quasiment pas connu ses parents. A la suite de ça, quand Hermione est sorti du coma, elle a épousé Ron. Moi je me suis enfui et je reviens maintenant.

C'est une triste histoire, dit Stéphanie, mais ce n'est pas le plus gros de vos problèmes.

Vous devriez vraiment penser à vous reconvertir Stéphanie, dit Harry, en effet, je suis parti laissant derrière moi la femme que j'aimai, que j'aime toujours, la femme avec qui j'ai connu les plaisirs et grâce à ce moment avec elle, j'ai pu revoir mes parents.

Mais ils ne sont pas morts ?

Si, dit Harry, mais avec de la très vieille magie et enfonçant une dague dans le cœur de la personne qui souhaite rencontrer des morts c'est possible.

Ça doit faire mal, s'exclama Stéphanie

Oui, très, dit Harry, d'une façon on meurt, mais juste avant la mort, on lance un sort de stupefixion, qui le fixe tel qui l'est, et là l'esprit oscille entre les deux monde, il à accès au Paradis, et là j'ai vu mes parents, on a parlé de ma vie et de mes doutes, mes angoisses. Je voulais leur avis. Ils m'ont dit fait ce que ton cœur te guide. Je l'ai fait, et maintenant, je pense avoir les idées claires.

Je le pense, dit Stéphanie, vous êtes un jeune homme bien Harry, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tous le bien que Dudley disait de vous, il disait souvent, comment mon cousin réagirait.

Harry sourit de cette remarque, il voyait tout à fait Dudley comme ça.

Là ce que je pense, dit Stéphanie, c'est que vous allez reprendre votre vie là où vous l'aviez laissé il y six ans, retrouver la femme que vous aimez car cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous morfondez dans votre amour. Si vous vous ne décidez pas à agir une bonne fois pour toute et vivre votre amour, vous marier et avoir des enfants, c'est le moment. Si vous avez réussi à battre le méchant sorcier, c'est que vous-même vous en êtes un très grand.

Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis le jour de sa destruction, dit Harry, je pensais rentrer comme les sorciers, en transplanant, j'aurai atterri à l'hôpital en une seconde, mais même ça je n'ai pas réussi.

Je n'y connais rien en magie, dit Stéphanie, mais je pense que vous allez reprendre la main. Car je lis en vous un grand courage et une grande persévérance qui vous seront utile dans la vie. Ne renoncez à rien, car la vie est trop courte pour ce privé de chose. Il faut vivre sa vie comme vous la souhaitez, faire ce que vous voulez, quand vous le voulez.

J'aimerais bien.

-Alors faites le, répliqua Stéphanie, je vous souhaite tous le bonheur du monde.

Il reconnut l'aéroport et Stéphanie se gara sur l'arrêt minute.

Merci, dit Harry, merci pour tout.

De quoi ? Dit Stéphanie.

Des fleurs, du transport, de la séance de psychanalyse, dit Harry.

Vous parlez pour ne rien dire, dit Stéphanie en descendant de voiture.

Harry en fit autant, il serra Stéphanie dans ses bras et tourna les talons, il avait déjà eu du mal à quitter Anne, alors ce n'est pas pour pleurer de nouveau avec Stéphanie.

Il rentra dans l'aéroport et prit un billet pour Londres quinze minutes plus tard. Arrivé à Londres, il loua une voiture et alla directement à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Bonjour Harry, dit Olivier, je peux t'aider ?

Oui, dit Harry, je veux voir Ginny.

Tu es sur de toi Harry ? dit Olivier.

Oui, répondit Harry, ça fait trop longtemps.

Comme tu voudras, dit Olivier, mais fait attention, elle est fragile.

Je pense qu'avec moi, dit Harry, cela devra la guérir, vu que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là.

Oui mais comme même, dit Olivier, elle tient encore des propos de toi qui pourront t'être durs.

Je m'en fiche, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, un hublot dessus, Harry regarda par ce dernier et vit une pièce capitonné où Ginny se tenait, en chemise de nuit, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Pourquoi est-elle dans une chambre capitonnée ? demanda Harry.

Elle s'énerve plusieurs fois par jour contre toi, dit Olivier, elle tape partout, alors pour la protéger nous avons du aménager cette pièce.

Ok, ouvre moi, dit Harry, mais quoi qu'il arrive, n'interviens pas, c'est entre nous.

D'accord.

Olivier s'exécuta et rentra dans la pièce.

Il s'avança vers Ginny qui relava la tête.

Bonjour ma puce, dit Harry.

Harry ? demanda Ginny.

Oui c'est moi, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Et moi tu crois quoi, s'exclama Ginny, que j'ai fait du tricot !

Bien sur que non…

Je t'ai attendu ! Hurla Ginny et en en pleurant, attendu !Je ne SAVAIS où tu était, et puis un jour j'en eu marre, je me suis ouvert les veines, à cause de toi !

J'en suis désolé, dit Harry.

_PAF_

La main de Ginny venait de s'abattre sur la joue d'Harry.

Non Harry, dit Ginny, comme d'habitude tu n'as pensé qu'as toi, à ta petite personne ! Tu nous as tous blessés, et moi en particulier, tu me disais que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais vieillir à mes côtés, et que fais-tu ? tu te casses de ma vie, me laissant seule !

Ginny, dit Harry en pleurant, si je suis parti, c'est justement pour faire le point, tu te rends compte quand même que de tuer Voldemort a était un terrible choc. Mais même avant ça j'allais mal, personne ne le voyait, quand Sirius est mort, vous avez pensé que ça allait bien, mais non, c'était horrible, le seul membre de ma famille qui meurt sous mes yeux, il a disparu derrière ce rideau à tout jamais, ensuite Dumbledore, tué par cet immonde Rogue, encore sous mes yeux, tu peux pas savoir comment j'aimais Dumbledore, il était ma lumière sur mes origines, il savait tout de moi, de la magie, évidemment ta famille était là, TU était là, ton père, tes frères, ta belle sœur, tous le monde après la mort de Dumbledore a essayé de m'aider. Mais j'ai caché mon état, je n'aurai pas du vouloir montrer ce que tout le monde voulais voir : Le Survivant.

Harry…

Non À mon tour, cria Harry, après on a fini nos études, pendant ta dernière année j'ai détruit Voldemort, on a perdu beaucoup ce jour là, et en parti ma faute. Ton père, tes frères, ta belle sœur, Dean, Flitwick, non Ginny je ne pouvais rester près de vous, enfin il fallait que je réfléchisse je vais pas te cacher, oui j'ai eu d'autres filles dans mon lit pendant six ans, mais ça n'a jamais duré plus d'une semaine, je ne pensais qu'a une chose : TOI, je ne peux me passer de toi, je me disais chaque jour, c'est bon je rentre, mais je restais en remettant ça au lendemain. Puis Dudley est arrivé avec sa fille, sa femme était morte en couche et Tante Pétunia d'un infarctus. On est revenus pour l'enterrement, mais on a eu un accident de voiture et Dudley a été tué sur le coup. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant une semaine ici à l'étage en dessous. Pour les Moldus j'étais perdu, mais Olivier et Angelina m'ont sauvé. Et ce matin j'ai enterré tout le monde avec ta famille, NOTRE famille. Et j'ai pris conscience d'une chose, c'est de ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer le lendemain. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal Ginny, mais je t'aime, et personne au monde ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer. Car tu es le soleil de ma vie, ma lumière, ma raison de vivre, bref pour faire bref tu es tout pour moi.

Harry, dit Ginny en l'embrassant, tu es la même chose pour moi.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. La jambe de Ginny Pin-up.

(Ceux qui ont vu les films « Princesse malgré elle » et « Un mariage de princesse », de Garry Marshall, comprendront, sinon, c'est la jambe de la fille qui remonte au contact des lèvres du garçon).


	7. Chapter 7 : Le bonheur enfin retrouvé ?

**Chapitre 7**

**Le bonheur enfin retrouvé ?**

Ginny signa une autorisation de sortie et rentra avec Harry. Mais avant de rentrer au Terrier, ils devaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé six ans auparavant. Harry loua une voiture et ils allèrent dans un petit hôtel en banlieue londonienne.

Harry, dit Ginny, tu sais moi aussi j'ai eu deux autres hommes dans mon lit, mais pareil que toi je ne pensais qu'as toi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille autant que toi, dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement et glissant ses mains sous le pull de Ginny.

Oh Harry ! dit Ginny en répondant au baiser.

Ils firent l'amour plus passionnément que jamais. Après quelques heures d'ébats, Ginny s'allongea aux cotés d'Harry totalement essoufflée.

Ha-rry, dit-elle, je je suis suis heu-reu-se.

Moi aussi, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent, fourbus mais content.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'invita par les rideaux tiré à la va vite la veille au soir.

Bonjour ma princesse, dit Harry.

Bonjour mon beau et doux chevalier, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant.

Je te laisse prendre ta douche, le temps que je commande le petit déjeuner.

D'accord mon amour, dit Ginny en sortant du lit en se couvrant du drap.

Harry attendit d'entendre l'eau couler et décrocha le téléphone.

Réception j'écoute, dit une femme.

Bonjour, dit Harry, pourriez-vous monter deux brunchs dans la chambre 425, s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur Monsieur Potter, dit la femme.

Harry raccrocha, attrapa son boxer au sol et l'enfila ainsi que son t-shirt qui était accroché à la lampe.

Ginny sortit en peignoir.

Le petit déjeuner va arriver, dit Harry en tirant la chaise de la table, si madame veut bien se donner la peine.

Oui, s'exclama Ginny en courant vers la chaise.

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme cria :

Room service !

Entrez, dit Harry.

Les deux brunchs c'est bien pour vous ?

Oui merci, dit Harry en donnant un billet de 10£ au groom.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Harry prit sa douche, alla payer pour la nuit et les brunchs avant de prendre la route avec Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent peu après onze heures au Terrier, Molly sortit en courant quand elle entendit la voiture arriver.

Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, tu es…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Ginny sortir de la voiture. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras en pleurs.

Vous vous êtes retrouvés ! s'exclama Molly.

Oui Molly, dit Harry, et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais.

Oh Harry, dit Ginny en l'embrassant.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Harry présenta Joséphine à Ginny.

Ginny, dit-il, je te présente Joséphine, considère la comme ta fille, vu que moi je suis son nouveau père.

Bonjour princesse, dit Ginny en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

Harry enlaça Ginny et Joséphine avant d'embrasser Ginny. La jambe de Ginny devenant pin-up…

Vous voulez peut-être déjeuner, dit Molly, j'invite toute la famille.

Maman, dit Ginny, pas aujourd'hui, plus tard, nous tenons à nous retrouver avant.

Très bien, dit Molly.

Molly, dit Harry, vous pourriez nous accompagner tout à l'heure à Montréal pour récupérer mes meubles ?

Bien sur, répondit Molly, il faudra confier Joséphine à Hermione.

Bien sur, dit Harry, en route maintenant.

Molly appela par la cheminée Hermione qui arriva tout de suite et prit Joséphine dans ses bras. Ginny prit le bras d'Harry avant de transplaner chez Harry avec sa mère. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande maison de trois étages, style Victorienne. Molly resta cloué sur place avec Ginny.

Molly, dit Harry, je suis propriétaire de la maison, et je ne compte pas la laisser là.

Hein ? s'étonna Ginny

Je veux la rapatrier en Grande Bretagne.

Si tu allais voir Minerva avant, dit Molly.

Mais les affaires ? dit Harry.

Si tu déplaces la maison, expliqua Molly, tu peux tous laisser dedans.

Mais je veux l'emmener maintenant, dit Harry.

Tu te rends compte, dit Molly, de la puissance magique qu'il faut, à deux on ne peut le faire.

Si, dit Harry, en lui jetant un sort de réducto amplifié.

Ce n'est pas bête, dit Ginny, tu y avais pensé Maman ?

Non ma chérie, répondit Molly, bon Ginny tu t'occupes de la maison pendant que je suspends le temps.

D'accord Maman, dit Ginny.

Molly sortit sa baguette, et commença à prononcer des paroles inaudible, la voiture qui roulé sur la route devant la maison ralenti avant de s'arrêter net tout comme l'oiseau qui volait entre les deux arbres au fond du jardin. Ginny prononça le sort de réducto et la maison devint aussi petite qu'Harry la ramassa et la mit dans un sac qu'il avait emmené.

Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne verrais plus cet endroit où j'ai passé de si bon moment, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux

C'est normal mon chou, dit Ginny, mais il faut tourner la page, une nouvelle vie commence pour toi, comme pour moi, nous allons vivre ensemble maintenant, et élever Joséphine comme notre fille.

Oui chaton, répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier et ils mangèrent avec Hermione. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ginny se préparèrent pour aller voir Minerva à Poudlard.

Molly, demanda Harry, vous qui connaissez bien, Poudlard est-il loin d'ici en voiture ?

Deux heures, répondit Molly, quand tu arrives à la bretelle de l'autoroute, tu prends la direction de Glasgow, et tu sors à la sortie numéro vingt six. Et à partir de là, tu prends la route jusqu'au bout. Et là la route s'arrête, elle partira à droite et à gauche. Mais en face, c'est un chemin de terre, tu le prends pendant environ quinze kilomètres. Et ta voiture s'arrêtera. Tu seras à cinq minutes de marche à pied de Pré-Au-Lard.

Merci Molly, nous prenons la route maintenant, dit Harry, il est deux heures, le temps d'arriver il sera environ quatre heures, quatre heures et demi. Je vois Minerva facilement pendant une heure ou deux, reprendre la route et nous ne sommes pas là avant tard ce soir.

Sans compter que Ron va me tenir la jambe, dit Ginny.

Ça tu n'as pas tort, dit Molly, il sera tellement content de vous voir tout les deux. De toute façon, il restera du dîner dans le frig'magic (nouveauté chez les sorciers, un frigidaire sorcier)

Merci Maman, dit Ginny en embrassant sa mère.

Merci pour tout, dit Harry en embrassant Molly, merci Mione. Tu as vraiment l'instinct maternel, je le savais depuis longtemps.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la sera fort.

Harry, s'exclama Hermione, tu m'étouffes !

Tu vois comment je t'aime comme ça !

En m'étouffant !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Harry prit la main de Ginny et ils allèrent prendre la voiture.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir suivi les indications de Molly à la lettre, ils arrivèrent près de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry ferma la voiture.

Quand il rentra à Pré-Au-Lard, il reconnu l'étroitesse des rues. Il ne pouvait louper la boutique de Fred et Gorges. Harry rentra dans la boutique. Une jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

Oh Harry, cria t-elle, que suis contente de te voir.

Katie tu m'étouffes, dit Harry .

Désolée, dit Katie en lâchant prise, mais depuis le temps que tu es parti…

Je sais, dit Harry, mais je suis là maintenant.

Katie, dit alors une voix d'homme, c'est quoi tout ce ram dam ?

C'est Harry qui est là !

Ginny, cria Fred en lâchant tous ses cartons et attrapa sa sœur dans ses bras et la fit tourner en rond, quelques articles volèrent des étagères aux passages. Enfin tu es sortie ?

Oui, dit Ginny, j'ai retrouvé mon Harry.

Tant mieux, dit Fred en reposant sa sœur au sol et accola Harry.

Que faites vous là ? demanda Katie ?

Je suis venu voir McGonagall, dit Harry.

C'est vrai qu'elle veut te voir, dit Fred.

Comment tu le sais ?

Nous sommes les distributeurs exclusifs des « Farces Maraudeurs Poudlard Street ».

Pardon ?

Je t'explique, dit Katie, mon cher époux s'y prend mal.

Dit tout de suite que je suis niais, s'exclama Fred.

Un peu oui, dit Katie le sourire aux lèvres.

Coquine va, dit Fred en tapant les fesses de Katie, tu vas voir ce soir !

Oh oui ! mon bel étalon, dit Katie, Harry, quand tu es parti, Remus à perdu goût à la vie, et il y quatre ans, Minerva à créer un nouveau club à Poudlard, « Le club des Inventions ». Et tout ce qui sort du club est revendu ici sous le nom de « Farces Maraudeurs Poudlard Street ».

Cool ça, dit Harry.

-Oui, dit Fred, au début, nous ne voulions rien prendre sur les bénéfices des ventes. Mais Minerva nous a octroyé dix pour cent sur les ventes. Le reste revient aux dépenses du club.

Bon, dit Ginny, on se voit après demain au Terrier, il faut qu'on aille voir Minerva.

Harry et Ginny sortirent de la boutique et rejoignirent le domaine de Poudlard. Les Grilles du château était grande ouvertes. Ils atteignirent les portes du château en moins de cinq minutes.

Le grand hall n'avait pas changé, en haut du grand escalier, ils trouvèrent Tonks, qui après quelques explications leur indiqua qu'elle était la concierge depuis que Rusard était décédé l'an passé. Elle les guida jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Bonjour Harry, dit Minerva, Ginny, heureuse de vous revoir. Harry, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour demander si vous accepteriez de devenir professeur ici à temps partiel ?

Et professeur de quoi ?

Soutien en Sortilèges .

Et le professeur est d'accord ?

Tout a fait, car il s'agit de Seamus Finigan.

Je veux bien, dit Harry.

Je vais vous montrer vos appartements alors, dit Minerva.

Ils sortirent et Minerva les guida jusqu'à une suite gigantesque.

Minerva ? demanda Harry.

Oui ?

Tous les appartements des professeurs sont comme ça ?

Maintenant oui, répondit Minerva.

La chambre mesurait au moins cent mètres carré, avec un lit double à baldaquin, avec des rideaux rouge et des lions brodés dessus, une armoire à glaces à six portes, un salon complets au coin de la cheminée et deux bureaux en vis-à-vis.

Ginny, dit Minerva, j'aimerais que vous remplissiez une tache.

Oui, dit Ginny.

Plusieurs de nos professeurs et personnel ont des enfants plus ou moins en bas âge et nous avons besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Je veux bien, dit Ginny.

Bon, dit Harry, Minerva, je voudrais si possible ne commençer que dans un mois, le temps que je me remette à la magie.

Sans souci, dit Minerva, dites moi seulement quand vous êtes prêts et j'informerai les élèves de leur nouvel emploi du temps. Je les informerai ce soir au dîner de votre nomination. Je vous laisse.

Harry et Ginny s'installa confortablement dans leur nouvel appartement, Ginny alla au Terrier chercher quelques affaires.

Le soir, Harry fut accueilli en fanfare dans la Grande-Salle. Minerva informa les élèves de la nomination d'Harry et de Ginny.

Ginny appris les enfants qu'elles auraient en charge. Philip, le fils de Seamus et Parvati, âgé de 2 ans, Angéla, la fille de Remus et Tonks, âgée de 4 ans. Ainsi que le petit-fils de 7 ans du professeur Bibine prénommé Tommy.

Harry et Ginny se couchèrent dans le grand lit, firent l'amour avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement.

Le dimanche, Harry et Ginny allèrent au Terrier pour le traditionnel repas de fin de semaine, tous les Weasley étaient là.

Harry fit enfin la connaissance des enfants Weasley, ils étaient tous adorables. Surtout Sirius Harry, le fils de Ron et Hermione. Avec qui Harry s'attacha beaucoup.


	8. Chapter 8 : L'événement

**Chapitre 8**

**L'événement**

Quelques mois avaient passé, Harry s'était parfaitement intégré au corps professoral du collège.

Tout le monde magique avait appris le retour d'Harry Potter, les deux premiers mois, des journalistes campaient devant le collège pour avoir des photos du « vainqueur ». Harry avait surpris une vieille connaissance dans son appartement. Rita Skeeter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'attrapa par le haut de sa robe.

Harry lâche-moi, cria Rita.

Certainement pas, dit Harry en sortant de son appartement, vous continuez de foutre votre zone partout, et bien là, vous avez atteint des sommets.

Ah oui, dit Rita, raconte-moi.

Devant la directrice !

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Minerva qui fut surprise de voir une journaliste dans l'enceinte du château.

Miss Skeeter, dit Minerva, que faites vous là et comment êtes vous rentrée ?

Tout simplement car c'est un animagus non déclaré, dit Harry, elle se transforme en scarabée.

Et bien, dit Minerva, je crois que je vais prévenir le ministère.

Pourquoi ? demanda Rita Skeeter.

Pour intrusion dans un établissement scolaire sans autorisation et sous forme déguisé.

Vous ne le ferez pas.

Oh que si, dit Minerva, je me demandais à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers comment vous saviez tout se vous saviez, maintenant je le sais.

Si vous me dénoncez, dit Rita, je raconterai à tous le monde vos ébats avec le chat gris tigré blanc sur le port de Dunkerque, je suis sur que l'honorable réputation de Minerva McGonagall va en prendre un sacré coup.

-Et alors ? Dit Minerva, vous voulez que moi je raconte la fois où vous avez fracassé un élève durant votre scolarité parce qu'il avait raconté que vous aviez l'intention de créer un journal, ou la fois ou vous avez transformé toute la grande salle en fouine pour vous venger des moqueries que vous subissiez.

D'accord, d'accord, dit Rita, faites ce que vous voulez.

Minerva informa le ministère qui condamna Rita Skeeter à 10000 Gallions d'or d'amende, 5000 Gallions d'or de dommage et intérêts à Harry et une interdiction à vie d'écrire le moindre article. Le cas contraire, un emprisonnement à Azkaban serait de rigueur.

Harry décida de donner une interview à tous les journalistes qui le souhaitaient, ainsi qu'une séance photos.

Pendant une semaine, il fit la une de tous les journaux du monde entier (monde magique).

Après cela il fut tranquille. Ce n'est que un soir, juste avant noël que Ginny tu annonça la nouvelle.

Mon chou, dit-elle.

Oui mon chaton, répondit Harry.

Ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, commença Ginny.

Oui.

Je suis enceinte, dit-elle.

Harry se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant au moment ou Ron rentrait.

Je vous dérange ? demanda t-il.

Je t'annonce que dans quelques mois, dit Harry, tu seras parrain.

Ginny, dit Ron, tu es…

Enceinte oui, dit Ginny.

Mais c'est merveilleux.

Et comment, dit Harry, Joséphine ne va plus être seule, elle va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Oui, Ginny, en parlant d'elle, il est temps de lui donner son bain avant le dîner.

Elle à trouver une mère cette petite, dit Ron, comme toutes les Weasley, Ginny à l'instinct maternel encré profondément en elle. Fait attention Harry à l'amour trop protecteur que Ginny…. Aie…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Ginny venait de lui infliger une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

Au lieu de dire des bêtises, Monsieur mon frère, allez rejoindre Madame votre femme, qui est en l'occurrence ma meilleure amie, et t'occuper de ton propre fils…

D'accord, dit Ron en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et accola Harry.

Il sortit sous le regard noir de Ginny et le regard amusé d'Harry.

Ginny alla avec Harry chercher Joséphine dans son parc.

Apa Apa, dit Joséphine.

Oui mon cœur, dit Harry en prenant la petite dans ses bras, tu vas aller prendre ton bain avec Maman.

Viens ma chérie, dit Ginny en prenant la petite des bras d'Harry.

Harry s'installa à son bureau tandis que Ginny fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette pour donner le bain à Joséphine.

Ah, dit Harry.

Quoi mon chéri, dit Ginny.

J'ai devant moi la copie de Deagle Malefoy.

Le fils de Drago, dit Ginny.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Elle est bonne la copie ?

Et comment ! s'exclama Harry.

Avec ses parents, dit Ginny, rien d'étonnant !

N'empêche qu'il à la meilleure note.

Harry se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash back :**

_Harry se battait contre Voldemort, quand il vit Drago, baguette levé._

_TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, cria Drago, Tu te rappelles, la deuxième prophétie que tu as douté, du deuxième qui devait aider le survivant._

_Drago ? demanda Voldemort._

_Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette prophétie._

_Harry, cria Drago, maintenant._

_Il leva sa baguette et Harry l'imita_

_AVADA KEDAVRA, crièrent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble._

_Voldemort s'illumina tout de vert et explosa, projetant Harry et Drago à quelques mètres. Ils perdirent connaissance._

_Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit Ginny assise à son chevet._

_Ginny, dit Harry en se relevant, Drago…_

_Oui, il est là, dit McGonagall en rentrant, il s'est rebellé contre Voldemort, il l'a tué avec vous, mais il veut que personne ne le sache, par rapport à son fils._

_Son fils ? s'exclama Harry_

_Oui, dit Drago en s'approchant, Je suis tombé amoureux d'une déesse moldue, et l'année dernière elle est tombée enceinte. Elle à accouchée d'un petit bout de chou que nous avons appelé Deagle._

_Explique-moi la nuit où est mort Dumbledore._

_En fait, cette nuit là, je n'étais pas là, dit Drago en essuyant une larme, je renseignait Dumbledore sur Voldemort, mais cette nuit là, j'ai quitté le château pour aller rejoindre Dana qui devait accoucher, je ne sais pas comment, mais quelqu'un a su que j'avais quitté le château et en à profité…_

_Mais le collier, la fiole de poison, Rosemerta… s'exclama Ginny._

_Je n'étais pas au courant, je savais comme tout le monde, mais je devais garder ma couverture, Parrain a tué Dumbledore…_

_Rogue est ton parrain ? dit Harry._

_Oui, cette abomination était mon parrain._

_Etait ?_

_Ma tante à jouer avec lui, elle l'as endolorié pendant des heures, il est mort. _

_Ok, dit Harry, Drago Malefoy, papa, si on m'avait dit ça, j'aurais cru la personne folle._

_Tu doutes de ma virilité Harry ? demanda Drago._

_Non, dit Harry gêné, mais…_

_Laisse tomber, dit Drago, mais je vous demande une chose à vous tous, ne dites à personne que j'étais là cette nuit, je veux vivre une vie normale avec la fille que j'aime._

_Compte sur moi, dit Harry, tu m'as aidé, alors compte sur moi._

_Sur moi aussi monsieur Malefoy, dit McGonagall_

_Sur moi également, dit Ginny._

_Adieu, dit Drago._

_Il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry, Ginny et McGonagall._

**Fin du Flash back**

Harry sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Ginny revient avec Joséphine.

Il est temps d'aller dîner, dit Ginny.

Oui. Dit Harry en posant sa plume.

Ils descendirent à la grande salle et dînèrent tranquillement.

A la table des professeurs, Harry annonça aux professeurs et à McGonagall la grossesse de Ginny, et grâce l'enthousiasme d'Hagrid, toute la grande salle apprit la nouvelle.

Après compliments et compliments, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils couchèrent Joséphine et se couchèrent en faisant l'amour en prenant le plus de plaisir que les autres fois...


	9. Epilogue : Le souvenir de ce jour

**Le souvenir de ce jour**

Harry rentra dans sa salle de classe :

Bonjour à tous

Bonjour Professeur Harry

Harry avait demandé à ses élèves de l'appeler Professeur Harry, car il trouvait que Professeur Potter ne sonnait pas bien… Il n'y aurait eu que lui, il aurait retiré le professeur, mais Minerva avait exigé de le laisser, et Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier…

Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'il enseignait au Collège Poudlard. A la mort du professeur Flitwick, le directeur adjoint, deux ans auparavant, l'ensemble des professeurs et le conseil d'administration, décidèrent de nommer Harry directeur adjoint.

Au sein du collège, Harry occupait désormais plusieurs postes, professeurs de sortilèges, professeur de vol, directeur des Gryffondor, directeur adjoint…

Mes enfants, dit Harry, aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas vous donner de cours, je vais vous demander de m'aider dans une tâche personnelle, vous avez tous seize ou dix-sept ans dans cette salle, vous connaissez vos premières amours… Moi-même ce fut en sixième année que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ginny, maintenant nous vivons ensemble, et nous avons trois enfants, dont une qui est ma filleule… Aujourd'hui, je voudrais lui demandé sa main, et je voudrais votre concours.

Comment ça ? lui demanda Deagle Malefoy

Deagle, dit Harry, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi est fait mon amour pour Ginny, mes goûts et ses goûts, qui sont les mêmes que tes parents. Je vais lui chanter une chanson moldue, C'est comme ça que je t'aime, de Mike Brant, vous, vous allez faire les chœurs.

Durant l'heure il s'entrainèrent et durant l'heure du déjeuner, ils rentrèrent tous avec une rose dans la grande salle et l'offrirent à Ginny, puis Harry lui offrit un bouquet de 100 roses rouges.

Ecoute Ginny, c'est pour toi…

_C'est comme ça que je t'aime  
Comme un dieu qui se meurt  
Pour l'amour d'une reine  
Un poignard dans le cœur  
C'est comme ça que je t'aime  
Comme un fou malgré moi  
J'ai ton sang dans mes veines  
Et tes larmes de joie  
Ma vie se brule dans un cri  
Dans un volcan, dans ma folie  
Des nuits entières auprès de toi  
Je vis, je meurs, à chaque fois_

C'est comme ça que je t'aime  
Riche et pauvre à la fois  
Orgueilleux, infidèle,  
Valeureux, fou de joie  
Ma vie s'arrache de mon cœur  
Se brise en millions de couleurs  
On fait l'amour et dans tes bras  
Je vis, je meurs, à chaque fois  
C'est comme ça que je t'aime  
Prisonnier malgré moi  
J'ai mon sang dans tes veines  
Et je suis fou de toi... 

Ginny, voilà de nombreuses années que nous sommes ensemble. Nous avons traversé bien des passages perturbant, mais nous les avons passés. Nous avons trois enfants, tu m'as donné la joie d'être père, et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je voudrais te demander si tu accepterais de devenir Mademoiselle Ginevra Potter Weasley pour le meilleur et le pire.

La grande salle, les professeurs et surtout Ginny restèrent stupéfait devant cette demande, de mémoire de Poudlard, aucune demande en mariage n'avait était jamais faites dans l'enceinte du château.

Harry James Potter, dit Ginny, moi Ginevra Weasley accepte de te prendre pour époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Harry attrapa Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue sous les applaudissements et les hurlements de joies de toute la grande salle.

Harry décrispe-toi, dit Hermione en serrant le nœud papillon de Harry, ce n'est rien, tu te maries aujourd'hui, alors tout va bien se passer. Tous tes amis sont là, les journalistes aussi. Oui mon petit Harry, le mariage de l'ex survivant et de l'actuel vainqueur ne peux pas passer inaperçu, il y à environ deux milles convives qui attendent dans le parc ton entrée, et puis la pièce montée n'est toujours pas prête, mais à part cela, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire

Harry éclata de rire !

Mione, je t'adore, si tu n'étais pas mariée à Ron, c'est toi que j'épouserais aujourd'hui

C'est ça, dit Hermione, et Minerva serait la femme de Voldemort

Ils se mirent à rire, mais à rire, car depuis la destruction de Voldemort, les plaisanteries allaient bon train…

Harry sortit de son bureau et sortit du château en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils mirent plus de dix minutes à rejoindre le fond du parc. En haut de la falaise, où se trouvait l'autel et le magico-curé.

L'orgue symphonique magique entonna la marche nuptiale et Ginny apparut de nulle part, une magnifique robe blanche, sans manches, ses longs cheveux lui descendant jusqu'à la taille étaient tressés avec des fleurs. Fred, donnait le bras à sa petite sœur pour la mener jusqu'à l'autel, où Harry attendait.

Ginny arriva et le magico-curé se mit à parler :

Mes bien chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui devant Dieu, pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et cette femme selon les sacrements du mariage. L'union de cœur, de corps et d'esprit est voulue par Dieu. Pour la joie mutuelle des époux. Tous deux se doivent soutient et réconfort dans la prospérité, comme dans l'adversité. C'est par ces liens sacrés que Ginevra Molly Weasley et Harry James Potter vont être maintenant unis. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connaît une raison légitime de s'opposer à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence total se fit, le cœur de Harry s'était serré, puis se détendit lorsque le magico-curé reprit :

Qui parmi vous, vient conduire cette femme à l'autel du mariage ?

Sa mère, ici présente, dit Molly.

Veuillez-vous tenir par la main droite, reprit le magico-curé, Harry, voulez-vous prendre Ginevra comme épouse, la garder près de vous pour le meilleur et le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans le bonheur et l'adversité, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je le veux, répondit Harry

Ginevra, voulez-vous prendre Harry comme époux, le garder près de vous pour le meilleur et le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans le bonheur et l'adversité, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je le veux, répondit Ginny.

L'alliance je vous prie.

Hermione arriva en donnant la main à Joséphine qui portait un coussin rouge en forme de cœur où reposaient les alliances.

Seigneur, reprit le magico-curé, bénissez ces alliances, symbole des vœux par lesquels cet homme et cette femme sont dorénavant liés. Maintenant que Harry et Ginevra se sont solennellement donnés l'un à l'autre, en joignant les mains et en offrant et recevant l'alliance, je les déclare mari et femme. Ce que Dieu à uni, nul ne peut les séparer. Amen.

Amen, répondit l'assemblée.

Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit le magico-curé à Harry.

Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent, sous les pleurs des frères de Ginny, Molly et Minerva, ainsi que beaucoup de monde dans l'assistance. Ils pleurèrent tous de joie.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry retrouva dans la foule Anne et Stéphanie, avec qui il parla pendant presque une heure, avant de rejoindre Ginny pour lancer le banquet que Dobby avait prit soin de préparer.

Comme de coutume dans le monde sorcier, les photographes mitraillaient tous le monde.

Papy, Papy, cria Stephen, tu peux nous raconter l'histoire de la chambre des secrets où tu as sauvé Mamé Ginny.

Papy est fatigué, dit alors Ginny, et de plus il vous l'a raconté au moins mille fois.

Oui Mamé, dit alors Sherri, mais sans cette chambre, on ne serait pas là maintenant.

Harry commença alors son récit.

Il était une fois, dit Harry, un petit garçon du nom de Tom. Rien à cette époque ne laissait supposer qu'il deviendrait le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance, et son père s'occupa de lui, jusqu'à ce que les pouvoirs du petit Tom apparaissent. Il le mit dans un orphelinat moldu où il passa toute son enfance jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il intégra Poudlard et fit ses études. Il ouvrit durant sa sixième année une pièce que Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, avait créé en quittant le château, fâché avec les autres fondateurs. A l'intérieur de cette pièce, il enferma un basilic, le plus gros serpent du monde…

Oh, oh, firent les plus jeunes

Tom, l'ouvrit et libera le basilic, ce serpent ne mord pas, il regarde dans les yeux sa victime et la tue rien que d'un seul regard…

Mamé, dit alors Tommy, le plus petit en se réfugiant sur les genoux de sa grand-mère

Harry !

Une gentille petite jeune fille, nommée Mimi, croisa le regard du basilic, et elle tomba morte. Personne ne soupçonna le vrai coupable et Tom livra un coupable parfait, Oncle Hagrid. Pendant cinquante ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de la chambre des secrets, puis, durant ma seconde année d'études, des gens furent pétrifiés, et des messages indiquaient que la chambre avaient était ré-ouverte… je découvris alors l'ouverture de la chambre et j'y descendis, j'y ai trouvé Mamé Ginny et un journal… le journal intime de Tom. Mamé Ginny avait était ensorcelée par le journal et c'était elle qui avait ouvert la chambre.

Oh Mamé, ce n'est pas bien

Mais ce n'étais pas de sa faute, quand je l'ai vue, inconsciente, par terre, mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond… J'ai détruit le journal, après avoir tué le basilic à la suite d'une bataille enfiévrée à coups d'épée. Ginny à repris connaissance et je l'ai ramenée…

Elle est magnifique cette histoire, dit alors Sherri, tu t'en souviens Mamé ?

Et comment, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Harry, mon héros, mon sauveur…

Et toi Papy tu t'en souviens ? demanda Stephen.

Le souvenir de ce jour, restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Le jour où j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants et votre grand-mère.

Ginny se leva, posa Tommy sur les genoux de Harry. Sherri et Stephen se levèrent et serrèrent leur grand-père dans leurs bras et Ginny se joignirent à la mêlée.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Ginny vécurent heureux avec leurs enfants, petits enfants et amis…


End file.
